Forum:Arabasta Vs Alabasta
Discussion Since people are not responding to the talk page I am bringing it here. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Alabasta Read the discussion there. Oda has used both and there is no reason at all why it was moved. There was no discussion whatsoever either. SeaTerror 17:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It looks to me like there's about the same amount of evidence for either spelling. Using one spelling instead of two is just a matter of consistency. Now we just need to decide which one. 17:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) This will sound lazy, but I think we should just spell it with the L since everything is already converted and it would just be a pain to change everything back. It's correct, so there's nothing canonically or grammatically wrong with it. Since either one works and it was already changed, I think it's best to go with what we have now and save the trouble of converting everything again. 19:04, May 29, 2011 (UTC) The bot can easily change it all back. It was changed without any discussion whatsoever. That is the bigger issue. Plus Arabasta was used during the actual arc. SeaTerror 15:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, "Arabasta" is far more common. --Klobis 13:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC) If the bot can change it without causing any mess,then okay..I agree that 'Arabasta' fits more... 13:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :In the manga, there's a tie between the two. "Alabasta" has been used the first time and, more importantly, the last time. Plus the mineral "Alabaster" is written almost the same in Japanese (アラバスタ vs アラバスター). That's why I go for Alabasta. :(Also, Alabasta gets more Google hits. I don't really care for that one, but that could be an argument for some people.) :--- sff9 (talk) 14:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) The map says 'Arabasta' and the Log Pose 'Alabasta'...They are both right..We have to decide which is more common... 14:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :If you're speaking about this map, then it's not official, but it was changed to "Arabasta" by the fansub group (Kaizoku-Fansubs). 15:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : : :Yes,but i saw it on Manga and its in Alabasta's page as the profile photo.. 15:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Wrong. The most important time to have used it was during the ACTUAL Arabasta arc. No they changed it from Arabasta King dom to Arabasta Kingdom. SeaTerror 16:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) This was never settled and it is ridiculous to have archived this. I had to move it just to comment. SeaTerror 00:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Bump. This was never settled. Arabasta was used during the actual arc where it mattered the most. Just look at the Fishman Island arc. The flag on the candy factory said "Big Mam" then later on during the arc when it came to her part and and actually focused on her Oda had corrected it to Big Mom. This is exactly the same situation with Arabasta being used during the actual Arabasta arc. SeaTerror (talk) 16:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Alabasta. nuff said. Sanji the Cook (talk) 17:30, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Herp derp. SeaTerror (talk) 17:32, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Alabasta is more relevant as a kingdom than an arc. Arcs, in all actuality, don't really exist. They're just what we use to organize different parts of the story. The Alabasta arc is still in the same story as Skypeia, or Fishman Island or Raftel. Its relevance accounts through the whole series, not just when it took place. In more times than not, it was spelled "Alabasta" including the latest spelling. It's how Oda spells it, it's how every official English translation spells it, that's how dad did it, that's how America does it....and it's worked how pretty well so far. 18:41, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Wrong actually. It was spelled 4 times total 2 times as Arabasta and 2 as Alabasta. The most relevant time is when it takes place in the story. Oda has spelled it both but the most relevant time he has spelled it was during the Arabasta arc. It also doesn't matter how the English versions spell it unless you want to try changing the Bon Kurei article to Bon Clay. SeaTerror (talk) 19:35, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :To take a phrase from your book, ST: Pics or it didn't happen. Give us every use of it. 02:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Alabasta#Name 2 vs 2 counting manga only. SeaTerror (talk) 02:21, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Why are you so butthurt about it? Just let it go. 04:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) 4/10. Nice effort though I guess. SeaTerror (talk) 04:26, August 25, 2012 (UTC) You're obviously the only one who still cares, so just accept that people are content with what we have. 07:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC)